The fear of losing him
by rista07d
Summary: Watching Cody in the ring with Drew Ted can't help but starting to feel jealous. Slash, Codiase


**Warnings: Besides slash nothing really.  
****Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these guys.  
****A/N: This one I wrote about 2 weeks ago when I finally had a Ted!muse. Also my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry for any mistakes!**

Gritting his teeth Ted watched the screen with clenched fists. On it was his Cody with that Drew McIntyre celebrating their win over the Hart Dynasty. The two men looked good together as they both beamed with pride and held their tag-team titles high in the air. He hated to admit it but he felt incredible jealous. He might be Cody's boyfriend and had been for years, but Drew had everything he wanted. The Chosen One was the one that was constantly around Cody, not only because they formed a team, but also because they were on the same show. The two of them even traveled together a lot just like he and Cody had done in the past.

Than there was the thing that might be the biggest reason of his jealousy. When they were home or just simply be on the phone his lover talked a lot about Drew. A part of him knew that it was because the two had become close friends since working together, but he was worried... No afraid that they were becoming more than just that and it killed him inside. Cody was his heart, his soul... His everything and he wouldn't know what to do or how to survive if he lost him and that was exactly what scared him so much. If there really was something blossoming between Cody and the Scottish man he didn't know what would happen to him. After all he and Cody were going way back and had known each other for ages before they actually got together a few years ago and if he lost all that his life would be empty. Meaningless even and he would have to build a whole new life for himself. A life that didn't include the younger man and that was just a horrible and heartbreaking thought.

Closing his eyes he sighed heavily, hoping that that would never happen. That he wouldn't lose the most important person in his life, in his world. Yet a part of him knew that he would rather have Cody happy with Drew than be miserable in a relationship with him. Because as much as it killed him to think or say that the brunette's happiness was and always would be more important than his own. Even if that meant him being with Drew instead of him, than so be it.

"You're seeing things that aren't there DiBiase" a deep voice sounded close to his ear, making him jump startled. Turning he was met with the face of the viper. The older man was smirking at him as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked turning back to the screen to see that his lover and his tag partner were making their way up the ramp, talking.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Randy rolling his eyes at him. "Well for one McIntyre is straight and married" the older told him. "And secondly I know Cody and he doesn't have eyes for anyone but you. No matter how hot the guy is."

He snorted not believing a word. "Him being married doesn't mean a thing and you know it. I mean just look at you" he said. "Besides we don't even know if he's completely straight."

Randy scowled. "Everyone here knows my marriage is just a cover for the public eye and so is John's" the viper told him, sounding slightly annoyed. "And if he wasn't completely straight there would be all kind of rumors going around about it and they aren't."

Silently cursing Randy and his smart ass comments, he couldn't help but wanting to believe it. Wanting it to be true -as weird as it sounded- that he was just imagining things. Yet he still wasn't convinced of it.

Randy seemed to have noticed as he put his hand on his left shoulder. "Listen Ted I know you don't believe me, but you really should. I know Cody and I've seen the way he looks at you. How his eyes and face lit up every time you walk into the room" the older man told him, sounding so truthful that it was hard for him to not believe it or even doubt it. Than there was also the voice in the back of his head that told him that Randy wouldn't lie to him. That he was one of his best friends and wouldn't give him false hope.

Suddenly Randy grabbed his shoulders. "See for yourself" the man said, turning him so he faced the entrance to the ramp where Cody just appeared, closely followed by Drew. Following Randy's advice he watched his lover closely. Saw how the younger man grinned at Drew and said something before turning to face him. To his surprise and slight shock he saw Cody's face brighten and how his eyes started to sparkle with what he guessed was either joy or happiness. "Do you see it" he vaguely heard Randy whisper close to his ear. Almost in a daze he nodded, eyes never leaving his lover, who was now making his way towards them, him.

Had Randy really been telling the truth. Had his fear been playing mind games with him, making him jealous without good reason. It at least looked that way.

"Hey Teddy, did you see me and Drew out there" Cody grinned. Frowning that his lover only addressed him he looked backwards, only to see that Randy was already walking a few feet away. "Well?" asked his lover as he turned back. The brunette was watching him curious, head cocked a little to the left.

Sliding his arms around his lovers waist he grinned. "Of course I did baby-boy." Leaning in he gave a sweet kiss on those soft lips. "You were great."

A blush colored Cody's face and he bowed his head, smiling shyly. It both amused and amazed him that Cody could still be so shy after all these years, but he loved it. "I didn't get to do much" he heard Cody murmur.

"No, but you were out there looking amazing" he told him with a honest smile, pulling Cody a little closer so their lower halves were touching. "Did you have fun?"

Cody nodded excitingly, reminding Ted of a little kid. "Yeah. It's fun to work in the ring and also with Drew" Cody told him happily. "I'm lucky to have a friend like him and to get to tag with him."

Trying to hide the stab of pain he felt in his heart at hearing his lover talk about another man like, he kept smiling and asked, "Friend huh."

Cody's smile disappeared and his face fell a little, as a frown made his way on his face. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked Ted indignant. "Of course he's my friend, haven't you been listening lately?" Just when Ted started to feel embarrassed, he saw a knowing smile spread on Cody's face. "Ted are you jealous?" the brunette smirked.

Feeling a blush creep his way up to his cheeks Ted bowed his head in shame. "Maybe" he mumbled. Suddenly feeling incredible stupid as he was caught by a feeling of guilt. Guilt for even thinking all those things. For accusing his lover of liking another man as he felt bad for not trusting his lover and friend for many years more than that.

A hand suddenly was suddenly ruffling his hair. Looking up he saw Cody shaking his head at him with a big smile. "You stupid man" Cody said. "How could I ever love anyone but you, crazy Teddy-bear."

"Well I... I just thought..." he muttered when he was silenced by a pair of warm lips. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the soft kiss his boyfriend was giving him.

"Don't think" Cody told him, mouth inches away from his own so he could feel the warm breath against his lips. "There is nothing going on between us. Drew is just a good friend, who may I add is happily married to a woman." Pulling away a little Cody grinned, blue eyes sparkling. "And last time I checked I'm not a girl."

Laughing out of joy and relief, he pulled Cody closer. The younger man was absolutely right and he had been extremely wrong. "You better not be" he said, before capturing the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss.

"DiBiase you're up next!" Suddenly came a yell.

Annoyed and with a heavy heart he pulled away from those incredible lips to glare at the guy who had yelled. He damned the fact that he had to go out there right after Cody's match.

Cody just smiled at him. "Well go out there and get that belt back from my brother."

Answering the smile he planted a loving kiss on the younger man's head. "I'll be right back" he whispered.

"You better be" Cody teased and with a little smirk he slapped Ted's ass. "Now go."

Walking away to meet up with Maryse who was already waiting impatiently for him, tapping her high heeled shoe on the floor. Turning to look back at Cody he watched the younger man longingly, knowing that he would be waiting for him when he got back.

Getting the signal that it was their turn, he gave Maryse an arm and walked out on the ramp. His mind however was still with the gorgeous man he left in the back, who realized now he should have trusted more. As he faced the crowd he promised himself to never let it happen ever again.

**FIN**

**A/N: Let me know what you think of my very first Codiase fic by reviewing! Please :)**


End file.
